Rivalidades
by kalt
Summary: la version de mi retorcida y perversa mente del por que de algunas de las rivalidades que existen en RAW


En algún de los lugar de los Estados Unidos un lunes por la noche en los vestidores de RAW Randy Orton se preparaba para enfrentar una lucha mas, lo que el no sabia es que detrás de los lockers alguien lo observaba, alguien a quien con solo mirar aceleraba de sobre manera el corazón.

¿Y tu que haces aquí?…Huuy expiando al idiota, que diría tu "amigo" si le contara lo que he visto- se burlo Triple H de Cena haciendo mención de la cada vez más deteriorada relación entre Batista y John

¿Eres idiota? Claro que no…- mintió Cena después de verse sobresaltado por ser descubierto

Jajaja… lo que digas, suerte en tu lucha contra Big Show – se despidió The game dando una palmada en la espalda a su amigo

El sonido de ese golpe alerto al asesino de leyendas de la presencia del marine

¿Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Randall guardando algunas prendas dentro de su maleta

El vestidor es de todos ¿no? o desde cuando eres el dueño- refuto, dando la espalda a Orton y despojándose de la playera que llevaba puesta, ya que el también debía prepararse para su lucha

Randy no respondió a lo dicho por John y no por que no supiera que contestar para eso el era experto, si no por que por algún motivo extraño no podía separar sus ojos del cuerpo que se ofrecía delante de el y por una fuerza aun mas desconocida comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Cena y justo cuando se encontraba a centímetros de el, este volteo quedando sus caras a escasos milímetros

¿Qué…que haces? – balbuceo el marine con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

No… no lo se- se sincero, y siguiendo sus instintos coloco ambas manos sobre la cintura de su compañero, halando para acercar aun mas sus cuerpos

Haci permanecieron mirándose a los ojos por algunos segundos, que para ellos más bien fue una eternidad, intentando no romper el momento

Yo… - decidió hablar en un tono apenas audible

¿Tu?- animo Cena

Yo…debo…-

¿Aja?-

Yo…debo salir ahora es mi turno de luchar- se excuso Randy alejándose de el y dándole la espalda

Justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta fue sujetado del brazo y con un ágil movimiento se vio aprisionado en los brazos de John y segundos después también por sus labios, de comienzo un beso suave que después se convirtió en uno apasionado, que solo se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire

Te quiero…- susurro Orton aun con los labios hinchados por el beso tan intenso y sin comprender bien el por que de sus palabras

Yo no te quiero… – pronuncio Cena soltando a Randy y alejándose de el, pero antes de que el asesino de leyendas pudiera siquiera procesar lo dicho por su acompañante, termino la frase John –… Te amo

Randy aun no daba crédito a las palabras de John, sabia que era fácil enamorarse de el por la súper estrella que era, cada día por las calles las chicas se lo demostraban, pero nunca imagino que también despertara esos sentimientos en un hombre, y que hombre, la pregunta era ¿Qué haría Cena con Batista? Se suponía que eran pareja y un más importante ¿estaba el enamorado de John o solo había reaccionado por querer vivir lo desconocido? Que importaba lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera

Debes salir es tu turno – interrumpió su conversación interna Cena quien volvió a abrazarlo y dejo un tierno y suave beso en los de su amante

Esto va por ti- susurro a su oído, dejando en el camino un par de besos, separándose después caminado hacia la puerta y saliendo de ahí con una gran sonrisa

¿Y esa cara?... parece que acabaras de follarte a alguna linda chica – exclamo

Cody mientras el y Ted se unían a Randy en su camino hacia el ring

Jaja… algo así – fue la única respuesta del asesino de leyendas

¿Alguna diva? – pregunto Ted

Algo aun… mejor – fue ahora su respuesta, y siguiendo con la misma sonrisa en su rostro

Algo mejor que una diva… tenemos que conocerla – dijeron a coro Ted y Cody algo sorprendidos ¿Quién podía ser mejor que una diva y dentro de la empresa?

Randy solo sonrío aun más y corto la platica ya que era hora de luchar

¿Así que no eres tan fiel como pregona Batista?- dijo The Miz recargándose en la puerta de entrada

No se de que hablas – se defendió John sentándose en una de las bancas que allí se encontraban y guardando algunas cosas en su maleta

De verdad… que mala memoria tienes apenas hace unos segundos que salio el de aquí – dijo acercándose a donde el marine se encontraba y sentándose a su lado acariciando son la yema de sus dedos la espalda de este

Sigo sin saber a que te refieres – mintió John alejándose del contacto con The Miz

Te gustan los dementes – dijo volviéndose a poner de pie y de frente a Cena – aun no se que le viste a Batista, pero me es mas difícil aun entender que te puede atraer de ese idiota

Es algo que no te importa – respondió el marine alejándose de nuevo de The Miz

Me importa…no vez que me encantas – se sincero The Miz aprisionando a Cena entre sus brazos y los lockers

Aléjate de el – Batista lo tomo por el cuello y arrojo haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared, para después abrazar a Cena tal cual escena de película romántica cuando el protagonista rescata a la dama del peligro

Estupido- dijo The Miz mientras se ponía de pie

No vuelvas acercártele…el es mío- sentencio Batista aun abrazando a John

Tuyo…jajaja… eres mas estupido de lo que creía- se burlo mientras se disponía a salir del lugar – por cierto quieres que le diga algo a Randy John- grito antes de salir del todo con una sonrisa malévola

**Continuara…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno pues aquí mi versión del por que de algunas de las rivalidades que existen en RAW.

Espero que les guste, ya saben espero sus reviews

Kiss!!!


End file.
